Rebecca
| affiliation = Corrida Colosseum | occupation = Gladiator | jva = }} Rebecca is a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance She is slightly taller than Luffy with long braided hair. She wears a revealing scale armor bikini, with a dark paludamentum, as well as a ridge helmet, and a pair of greaves and gloves. She carries a large sword and shield. Personality Rebecca is a calm and prideful warrior that harbors a deep resentment towards Donquixote Doflamingo and wishes to gain the Mera Mera no Mi to kill him. Furthermore, even though she pretends to shrug off others mocking her about Spartan, she is actually really bothered by it to the point of biting her tongue. She also appears to have an appreciation for folklore or just the history of the Corrida Colosseum, as she enlightened Lucy upon noticing his interest in the giant statue of Kyros. Relationships Spartan Some of the combatants from Corrida Colosseum mentioned that Rebecca had been bullied by Spartan in her past for a long time. She showed that she was still bothered by it when she bit her tongue and thanked Luffy for bringing him down. Donquixote Doflamingo For reasons yet unknown, she holds great hatred for the former Shichibukai and intends to kill him after winning the tournament and the Mera Mera no Mi. Monkey D. Luffy Due to him defeating Spartan, Rebecca seems to have gained a little respect for Luffy and gladly shared the story of Kyros with him when he took an interest in his statue. She was also happy to hear that he was in Block C, saying that it would be nice if they both survived the first round of the tournament, meaning she sees him as a worthy opponent. She was also impressed when she saw him tame Fighting Bull and knock ou Hajrudin with a single punch. Thunderous Soldier of Rage She seems to be well acquainted with the toy soldier and wished to live together with him. In turn, the soldier gave her some words of confidence to help her try and get through the tournament. Abilities and Powers As she wants to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, it indicates that she is not a Devil Fruit user. However, according to some of the other fighters, she is known as the "Undefeated Woman", implying that she has never lost a fight yet, but at the same time, it is suggested that she was bullied by Spartan. Weapons Rebecca wields a long medieval-esque sword, which from the ground up is almost as tall as her shoulders. She also has a rounded shield, which she carries on her left arm. As a gladiator of Corrida Colosseum, she has received sword and shield training. History Past In the past, she came in contact with the Thunderous Soldier of Rage and without knowing, also with Ricky. Dressrosa Arc Rebecca entered the Mera Mera no Mi tournament at the Corrida Colosseum and was placed in Block D. While in the waiting area, she witnessed Luffy, under the alias of Lucy, defeat Spartan, who she then met and thanked for doing so. Upon noticing his admiration for the statue of Kyros, she told him about his legendary status. After telling Luffy about the statue, two other fighters began teasing her about how she must be happy that Spartan was eliminated. When Luffy asked what they meant, Rebecca told him not to mind them, though she was noticeably bothered by what they said. After this, she declared that she would win the Mera Mera no Mi and defeat Donquixote Doflamingo. She then asked Luffy what block he was assigned to and was happy to learn they are in different blocks. As she walked off, she told Luffy that it would be nice if they both survived the first round. Before Block C started, she was seen looking outside the Colosseum through a window. She then saw the Thunderous Soldier of Rage running by with Franky and was shocked to see him. She called out to him and tearfully expressed her determination to win the tournament as well as her wish to live together with him after she wins. The soldier, unable to cry but wanting to, answers that crying warriors can't win tournaments. As he leaves, Rebecca falls down in tears. Inside the colosseum, Rebecca spoke to an injured Ricky, who refused treatment despite her insistence. She later went to the observation deck to watch the Block C battle royale. After Lucy gained popularity by taming the Fighting Bull, Rebecca commented that Lucy is an interesting person. She was amazed when she saw Lucy defeating Hajrudin with a punch. References Site Navigation de:Rebecca es:Rebecca it:Rebecca fr:Rebecca Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters